


Surprise Bushido Party!

by Lyerferv



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyerferv/pseuds/Lyerferv
Summary: Maya's birthday is today, and the rest of Pastel * Palettes along with the other drummers want to celebrate her special day.
Relationships: Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Surprise Bushido Party!

**Author's Note:**

> Might be rushed since I was half-asleep writing this.

Today was a sunny day, with the fluffy white clouds floating in the bright blue sky. Today was a beautiful day, and Pastel * Palettes were planning to do something special today.

The entire band was present inside of a conference room, everyone except Maya. She was unable to attend this meeting due to something urgent she had to do. However, this meeting would be discussing what to do for Maya's special day today.

"So, what do we have already for Maya's surprise party?" Eve asked to the idol group.

"We already have a present for her, thanks to the help of Aya-chan!" Hina shouted. 

"All the drummers from the other bands have helped to set up the lounge in CIRCLE for Maya-chan, so that's something else we have done." Chisato stated.

_Eve thought. "Ok, so we have the present and where it'll be, along with the decorations. All that's missing now is the cake!"_

"Alright, so all we need is the cake and then we can lead Maya over here!"

Once Eve said that, Hina's eyes lit up with excitement, knowing that her sister was the one making the cake. She notified Eve that someone was making the cake already.

"My onee-chan is making the cake, Eve-chan! I just told her it was for your girlfriend, and she agreed to make it!"

Once Eve heard that, she jumped up with shock. She still wasn't used to people calling Maya-san her girlfriend, even after months of dating each other. She started blushing a little, but ignored it and stayed on track.

"Good, Hina-chan! Once the cake is done, tell her to bring it to CIRCLE. And with that, we have everything we need!"

Suddenly, Aya raised her hand to ask a question, and Eve acknowledged this, allowing her to ask the question.

"How do we make sure that Maya-chan doesn't figure out before then?"

"Don't worry Aya-san, I have Maya-san with the other drummers, so they won't let her figure out until it's time."

After wrapping up the meeting, they all got up and started heading over to Circle to wait until Hina's sister arrived with the cake. Meanwhile, Maya was with the other drummers somewhere else, in an attempt to distract her from the surprise. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy birthday Maya!" Everyone shouted.

"Aww... thanks guys! You're all too nice!" Maya replied.

"By the way, we all worked together to get you a gift." Masuki said, pulling out a present wrapped in a bright green bow.

"I wonder what it is! Some new drum sticks, or maybe a glasses accessories."

"Well, open it already then! You're sure to love it!"

Maya carefully unwrapped and opened the present that Masuki had given her, and revealed a set of green hair ribbons.

"They're beautiful... thank you everyone for this gift!" Maya excitedly said. 

"Try them on right now! I bet you'll look super cute for Eve!" Masuki said. 

Maya did what Masuki said, and placed one of the ribbons in her hair. 

"So... how does it look?' Maya asked. 

"Wow... you're really cute. Eve really made a good choice dating you!" Masuki replied. 

Everyone else nodded in agreement to Masuki's statement. Maya was really cute, and dressing up in the color green only increased her amount of cuteness.

Soon enough, Ako received a call. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and answered the phone. 

"What's up Sayo-san?" Ako asked. 

"I'm done with the cake for Maya's birthday! You guys can start walking her over to CIRCLE, alright?" Sayo replied. 

"Alright then, I'll tell everyone!"

Ako hung up and told everyone that they needed to get to CIRCLE for a meeting with the other band members. Everyone decided to start walking towards CIRCLE slowly enough to give everyone time to set up everything. 

"So Tsukushi, what do you think about Maya-chan and Tomoe as drummers?" Kanon asked

"Well, Maya really knows a lot about equipment, and Tomoe is a very passionate and hard-working drummer, so they're both really good drummers!" Tsukushi replied.

"That's good to hear, Tsukushi."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad that you've arrived this quickly Sayo!" Let's go inside and finish setting up!" Eve said.

Everyone entered CIRCLE and walked into the lounge where a big banner that says "Happy Birthday Maya!" and balloons of every color were hung up. Sayo placed the cake on an adjacent table and placed candles on it, equal to Maya's age.

After setting up the cake, the lights were turned off and everyone went into hiding, and just in time. 

The drummer group entered the main building of CIRCLE and to their surprise, found nobody around. 

"Where is everybody?" Kanon asked. 

"Maybe... they're in the CIRCLE lounge?" Maya asked. 

"Well... let's go check ourselves!" Masuki said. 

The drummers entered the dark CIRCLE lounge and tried looking for a light. Tomoe eventually found the light switch and flicked it, bringing light back into the room. When that occurred, everyone left hiding and shouted "Happy Birthday Maya!". Maya was surprised that everyone put this all together for her, and was about to start crying tears of joys, but then Eve ran over and started hugging her. 

"I love you so much, Maya-san. I hope this is the best day ever for you!"

"It is Eve-san, this is the best day ever!" 

"Don't worry Maya-san, I'll give you your present later~."

After hugs from Eve, Maya decided that they should have a piece of the cake that was brought. 

Once Maya laid eyes on the cake, she was amazed at this person's baking skills. The beauty of the strawberry cheesecake with the fresh strawberries on top was a very elegant combination for a cake. 

"Who baked this cake?" Maya asked to the rest of the group. 

"I... made it, Yamato-san." Sayo revealed to Maya. 

"Nice baking skills, Sayo-san!" Maya replied. 

"Uh... thank you Yamato-san. I thank Hazawa-san for teaching me the skills I used for baking this cake."

Once everyone had a piece of the cake and some time talking to everyone, everybody decided to leave the lounge and that was the end of the party. Maya was happy that everyone was able to attend her birthday party, and those that weren't able to attend the party physically sent happy birthday wishes to Maya. This was one of the best days that Eve has had, but she was still wondering about the present that Eve would give her. 

Eve had offered for Maya to stay at her home for the night since her parents wouldn't be home, and she gladly accepted. Spending more time with her girlfriend was something that she always wanted to do. Once they had entered Eve's home, Eve didn't hesitate to do what she wanted to do. 

"Maya-san, you deserve a lot of kisses on your birthday, so I'll give you them." 

Eve began kissing her girlfriend very gently, letting the warmth of her body join that of Maya's. This felt really good for Maya, and she wanted her to continue.

"Eve-san, this feels... great. I love... being your girlfriend."

"It's good that you feel that way, Maya-san. I'll continue treating you like this then."

Eve continued kissing her girlfriend very gently, and Maya begun kissing her back, going with the flow. This was a great birthday present, since she was able to spend lots of time with her girlfriend. 

"I noticed you got a new hair ribbon Maya-san. It looks so cute on you!"

"T-Thank you for the compliment... Eve-san." 

The two moved towards the couch in the living room and continued kissing there. After a while, they tried calming down a bit after all of that action.

"Maya-san, I hope you're just as satisfied with your gift as me."

"Y-Yes Eve-san, it's so great of a gift. it feels wrong and very... lewd, but it just feel nice."

"Don't worry Maya, I have more if you'd like."

Maya looked up to Eve, her face red as a tomato, and told her to continue.

"Of course Eve-san, please continue until I tell you to stop."

"As you wish, Maya-san."

They continued making out for another 10 minutes, until they separated their lips, leaving behind a thin line of saliva. That was a good kissing session for Maya, especially for a "present." Before she could recover her energy, Eve asked her a very important question. 

"Maya-san, do you promise that we'll marry each other after a few more years being together?"

"Of course Eve-san, I'll gladly marry you, and I'll be the one who proposes to you, alright?"

"You only say that to tease me, but we both know that I'll propose to you first!"

Maya and Eve giggled and decided to spend the night sleeping, using Eve's couch as a bed by having Eve lay on top of Maya while sleeping. 

While Eve was fast asleep, Maya was awake thinking about today. Eve was a great girlfriend, planning all of this for her. Once Eve's birthday came, she would make her birthday just as special as her own. She promised.

Before falling asleep, she admired Eve one last time, the person who would be her future wife. The girl of her dreams. 

"Goodnight Eve-san. Hope you have sweet dreams about us."

And with that, Maya fell fast asleep. 


End file.
